Imortais
by Vitoria Yukihime
Summary: UA. Um grupo de imortais ligados entre si por um contrato, dispersos pelo mundo. De tempos em tempos eles se reúnem. T por precaução
1. Monótono e Variável

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia não me pertence... Mas eu ainda quero o- *é acertada por uma pedra* =_=

Fanfic dedicada à Kimonohi Tsuki porque... Porque... Espera aí, tem um motivo! .-. *devaneia*

-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo I**

**Monótono e Variável**

- Gostei desse abajur, quanto custa? - Aquela que administrava o antiquário apontou, sorrindo, para o preço próximo à peça. O cliente esboçou uma careta, retirando-se da loja não muito depois. O sol se punha preguiçosamente, logo a loja estaria fechando. A garota havia voltado a fazer o que a ocupava antes, desempacotar alguns vasos que conseguira em um leilão, quando o sino da porta soou novamente. Ela demorou um pouco pra virar-se em direção ao som, mas antes disso já sabia de quem se tratava.

- Que bom te ver! Trabalhando duro?

- Oi, Liz! - A visitante sorriu ao ouvir seu apelido, enquanto girava no lugar examinando o local.

- Que achou? Großen bruder arranjou essa loja pra gente há alguns dias... - A garota que cuidava da loja colocou o vaso que segurava em uma prateleira próxima.

- Incrível! Mas você não tinha dito que iam voltar pra Suíça esse mês? - A loira hesitou por um instante, mas de qualquer forma, não teve tempo para responder, uma vez que o sino ecoava mais uma vez.

- Bem vindo de volta, großen bruder - No sorriso da pequena havia um toque de alívio. O recém chegado tirou a boina antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

- Olá, Lili. Huh? Elizabeta? Olá - O garoto sorriu. E momentos depois, sentiu um leve formigamento no pulso esquerdo. Procurou não mostrar reação, mas buscou a irmã com os olhos. A mesma acenou discretamente, de forma que a húngara não notou. De qualquer modo, ainda havia tempo.

-.-.-.-.-.

- RECUSA? Como assim, é seu trabalho!

- Eu sei disso perfeitamente, da... - O jovem à sua frente, contendo a raiva, parecia estar à beira de um colapso. Mas não. Ele _já_ tinha entrado em colapso há algumas semanas.

- Diga-me o valor desses dados! Eu sei que posso pagar! - A pessoa sentada na única cadeira confortável do lugar, bebericou um pouco de vodka antes de responder com um sorriso:

- As informações que tenho sobre aquela pessoa não vendo a ninguém, da... Porque tudo sobre ele pertence a mim. - E fez sinal a um garoto vestido de vermelho que estava ali

- Então é isso que faz o "melhor informante"?

- Raivis, acompanhe nosso cliente até a saída.

- Deixe! Eu sei onde fica a saída! - E se afastou daquele cujo nome era Raivis, dirigindo-se à porta a passos largos. Não muito depois que saiu, o informante sentiu um leve formigamento no pulso esquerdo, tocando o mesmo rapidamente com os dedos da mão direita. Isso não passou despercebido ao menor, que inocentemente perguntou:

- Algo errado, senhor Braginski?

- Da? Não, nada, Raivis... Nada além do fato desta garrafa de vodka estar quase vazia... - E dirigiu ao pequeno um sorriso e um olhar ameaçador. O outro que lá estava, quase no mesmo instante já apresentava uma nova garrafa da bebida favorita do informante. Ainda havia tempo.

-.-.-.-.-.

- O estoque de livros sobre alquimia tá desfalcado, heim?

- Sim - O funcionário da biblioteca continuou impassível, terminando de colocar um último livro sobre uma pilha que devia ter... Uns vinte centímetros? Talvez um pouco menos.

- Procura algum tópico em particular? - Disse ao outro, que parecia mais interessado em seu crachá. Este ergueu os olhos ao rosto daquele ao qual se dirigia, abaixando um pouco o tom da voz:

- Imortalidade - O outro estreitou levemente os olhos. - Desculpe a pergunta, mas o seu nome... Você é egípcio, não?

- Sim - Ele continuava inexpressivo, separando três livros dos livros do monte. - Aqui estão. Há um limite de livros que pode levar, até dois de uma vez.

- Certo... Então vou examinar um deles aqui, sim? E... Ah, claro! Você por acaso...

- Gupta. - O egípcio voltou-se àquele que o chamava. - Pode me ajudar a arrumar estes aqui? - Ele segurava uma caixa abarrotada de livros. Gupta virou-se outra vez, fitando o visitante, que agora segurava os livros que o egípcio separara.

- Então, te vejo depois! - E saiu sorrindo até uma mesa próxima. Gupta acompanhou o outro bibliotecário até a seção a qual os livros da caixa pertenciam. No caminho, sentiu um leve formigamento no pulso esquerdo, mas não se abalou. Poderia terminar seu trabalho com calma, afinal...

-.-.-.-.-.

- Ainda temos tempo!

- Mas, Alfred... Vamos nos atrasar de novo! - Dois jovens caminhavam. O sol já quase acabava de se por. O menor se esforçava para acompanhar o ritmo do outro, alguns passos à sua frente. Esse se virou, sem parar de andar, dizendo:

- Acabamos de receber o sinal, Mattie! Vamos passar na The Cave e comer alguma coisa - O outro não pôde conter um sorriso. Com um pouco de dificuldade alcançou Alfred. Talvez não tivesse problemas em demorar um pouco mais... Ainda havia um pouco de tempo...

-.-.-.-.-.

Pervert, me? diz:

_É melhor esperarmos mais um pouco_

The King diz:

_ah, ah... temos todo o tempo do mundo!_

Pervert, me? diz:

_Não nesta situação, mas teremos uma oportunidade melhor_

The King diz:

_os primos dele vem pra cidade em 2 dias, naum?_

Pervert, me? diz:

_Ainda há tempo_

* * *

><p><strong>Großen bruder<strong> - "Irmão mais velho" em alemão (Google Tradutor)

**The Cave** - "A Caverna"

**Pervert, me?** - "Pervertido (a), eu?"

**The King** - "O Rei"

* * *

><p>Primeira fic UA... Merece reviews? :3<p>

*passa com um chapéu pedindo reviews*

**Se não deixar um review vai conhecer o (a) ****"Pervert, me?"**** pessoalmente ^^**


	2. Estável e Passageiro

**Disclaimer: ***suspiro*****Não, Hetalia não me pertence. *oferece chocolate pro Matthew*

-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo II**

**Estável e Passageiro**

Mais uma vez esfregou o pulso esquerdo, irritado. A marca já começava a aparecer, não podia adiar mais. Estava prestes a ir ao local do encontro, quando uma pequena mão segurou seu casaco.

- Já está indo? - O maior sorriu. Abaixou-se para ficar mais ou menos ao nível do mais novo, que o observava sério.

- Acho que não dá pra atrasar mais... Apesar de saber que não vão começar nada sem a minha awesome presença - Ele sorriu, mas o outro continuava sério - O awesome eu estará de volta até amanhã. Te cuida, Ludwig - E bagunçou os cabelos do pequeno, que começou a arrumá-los emburrado, embora soltasse um quase inaudível suspiro de alívio.

- A propósito, vi hoje a irmãzinha de Francis... Felicia, não é? - O albino sorriu ao ver o rosto do pequeno enrubescer - Ela perguntou de você...

- C-cala a boca! Não estava atrasado?

- Kesese! A gente se vê depois então - E, após dizer algumas palavras, desapareceu no ar.

-.-.-.-.-.

Virou as páginas mais uma vez. Não conseguia se concentrar na leitura, seus olhos corriam pelas linhas sem lê-las. Acabou por fechar o livro, bufando irritada e pousando-o em seu colo. Acabou por pegar a xícara à sua frente e ia tomar um gole do chá de laranja, já quase no fim, quando foi surpreendida por alguém à suas costas.

- Hallo, Luísa!

- O que você quer, Bella?

- Ora, alguém está de mau humor... - Ela se afastou um pouco, com as bochechas infladas. Em seguida, sentou à frente daquela que assustara - Sabe onde Antonio está?

- É o que eu queria saber - Foi o que disse Luísa, ainda um pouco emburrada, tomando as últimas gotas de chá que permaneciam na xícara.

- E o Francis saiu... Estou entediada! - E suspirou.

- Falando nisso, não tenho visto seu irmão ultimamente - Mexia distraidamente nas bordas da xícara e, ao pronunciar essas palavras, arqueou uma sobrancelha. A outra riu, tirando um bombom do bolso.

- Morgens tem estado ocupado esses dias, não precisa se preocupar.

- Não estou preocupada. Apenas seria um problema pros inquilinos da The Cave se acontecesse algo com o gerente.

- Sei... - Bella fechou os olhos e começou a comer o doce. Mas pôde ouvir uma cadeira sendo arrastada e a outra ir pro quarto - Ela esqueceu o livro...

-.-.-.-.-.

- Mais uma vez reunidos, eh? Isso traz lembranças...

- Isso soa como se você fosse uma velha, Thuy...

- Ora, Ivan? Não é o que somos?

Atravessavam um corredor alumiado por archotes presos às paredes. Apesar da iluminação precária, era possível ver perfeitamente onde pisavam. Enfim chegaram a uma porta prateada. Sem maçaneta, sem nenhum tipo de marca.

- Zero Retorno - Os dois disseram quase no mesmo instante. E a porta afundou lentamente no chão, deixando passar a luz ofuscante vinda daquela sala. Aquela que se chamava Thuy cobria os olhos com a manga da camisa verde, claramente incomodada.

- Droga, não consigo me acostumar com isso... - E entrou ao mesmo tempo que Ivan, que exibia um sorriso satisfeito. No momento em que a porta foi aberta, a atenção das pessoas que lá estavam se voltou aos dois recém chegados, que se dirigiram aos seus respectivos lugares em torno da mesa quadrada.

- Então agora só faltam Espanha e Bielorrússia... - Diz uma voz que parece preencher toda a sala.

- Sei que já disse isso várias vezes, mas esses pseudônimos são desagradáveis...

- Não dá mesmo pra usar nossos nomes aqui? - Ouve-se um riso abafado, que soava como deboche.

- Infelizmente não, Inglaterra, Canadá... Achei divertido por isso no contrato... - Quando parecia que alguém ia contestar, a porta tornou a baixar, dando passagem a mais um indivíduo.

- Oh! Estou atrasado?

- Não, Espanha! Ainda temos uns cinco minutos - Disse o albino.

- Quatro agora... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? - A asiática suspirou, inquieta.

- Ela já deve estar vindo, Vietnã - Falou Matthew, que sentava perto dela. Thuy o fitou com desprezo, mas logo seus olhos encontraram o irmão do mesmo, que sentava ao lado dele. Em seguida, ela voltou a olhar para Canadá ficando visivelmente confusa. Matthew suspirou um pouco desapontado, mas não surpreso. Mesmo após tanto tempo, entre os doze Imortais poucos se lembravam dele.

- Dois minutos agora - Disse o ruivo, que sentava perto de Inglaterra. Mas a Imortal faltante não precisou de tanto tempo. Em poucos segundos a porta desceu mais uma vez, permitindo a entrada de Natalia, que se apressou a sentar ao lado de Ivan.

- Estamos todos aqui então... Podemos começar, certo? - Aquele riso baixo ocupou o lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.

_Disguise__ acabou de entrar_

._  
><em>

The King diz:

_ora, ora! que milagre te ver on!_

_conseguiu a informaçao?_

Disguise diz:

_Oi, King .-._

_Procurar lá foi perda de tempo ¬¬_

The King diz:

_que azar... _

_entao o jeito eh esperar mais um pouco_

Disguise diz:

_Sério, o que os acentos e as letras maiúsculas fizeram pra você? ..._

The King diz:

_mais uma vez reclamando disso? :p_

* * *

><p><strong>Hallo<strong> - "Olá" em alemão (Google Tradutor)

**Disguise** - "Disfarce"

* * *

><p>Segundo capítulo, será que avança para um terceiro? :3<p>

*animada porque as férias estão chegando*

Reviews? Críticas, sugestões, sinais de vida, pedras? ^^

**Quanto mais reviews maior a chance de uma cena RoChu no próximo capítulo ^^**


	3. Traiçoeiro e Confiável

**Disclaimer: **Nesta dimensão Hetalia não me pertence. E nenhuma outra, na verdade... Eu acho .-.

-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo III**

**Traiçoeiro e Confiável**

Prendeu-o na parede, pressionando com a mão seu pescoço. Àquela altura, a fúria em seus olhos parecia revolver-se. O outro não demonstrava reação alguma, o que apenas aumentava sua raiva. Ia dizer algo, quando foi interrompido.

- Já era imprudente assim antes de ser substituído? Ou passou a se rebelar quando colocaram o Honda no seu lugar?

- Cale-se...

- E se eu não quiser calar? - Seu pescoço foi pressionado com mais força.

- Ei, ei! Que está fazendo com o Sigur? Solte-o agora! Agora! - Disse uma terceira pessoa, que entrou sem cerimônia no local. Aquele a quem ela se dirigia, soltou a garganta do outro, embora um pouco relutante.

- Ótimo. O que estava pensando? Queira ou não, estamos juntos nisso!

- Como se eu me importasse - Pelo canto dos olhos viu aquele, cujo nome era Sigur, dirigir-se ao sofá próximo como se nada tivesse acontecido. - Só quero minha vingança, nada mais.

- Você a terá. - Disse Sigur, fitando o teto - Só precisa esperar mais um pouco, principalmente agora que a melhor fonte disponível negou as informações.

- E você, heim? É quietinho, mas quando desanda a falar... - Disse a recém-chegada, com uma das mãos pousada na cintura. Sigur bocejou. O outro bufou, dirigindo-se à saída.

- Ei! Aonde vai?

- Dar uma volta. - Sequer se deu ao trabalho de fechar a porta.

-.-.-.-.-.

Àquela altura a maioria dos Imortais já tinha saído do local. Um dos poucos permanecentes era aquele, de cabelos tão rubros quanto os olhos de Gilbert. Entrou na cozinha que lá havia e abriu um armário. De lá tirou um copo, que era adornado com o mesmo desenho da marca gravada no pulso dos que naquele lugar se reuniam. O ruivo sorria quando encheu o copo de água. Tirou do bolso do casaco um pequeno frasco com uma substância viscosa arroxeada, da qual derramou um único pingo no líquido transparente.

- Isso deve bastar - A gota se dissolveu rapidamente. Em poucos segundos, não havia nenhum vestígio. A água estava mais uma vez incolor e inodora. Provavelmente também insípida, mas ninguém a provara ainda para saber.

- Ei, Scott!

- Diga, Arthur - Falou sem se virar.

- Posso falar com você um instante?

- Tem que ser agora?

- Sim. - O outro suspirou.

- Então tudo bem... - E saiu, nada apressado. Pouco tempo depois, entravam no local América e Canadá.

- Que foi, Mattie? Tá sentindo alguma coisa?

- Um pouco de tontura, nada mais.

- É normal depois da cópia de memórias...

- Não se sente tonto, Alfred?

- Claro que não! I'm the hero! - E pegou o copo d'água que estava na mesa, oferecendo-o ao mais novo. Matthew agradeceu e bebeu o líquido, sem notar nada estranho. Aparentemente, a água estava sim, insípida...

-.-.-.-.-.

Não havia muita gente no restaurante. Não só por causa do horário, mas também pela localidade. Mas isso não parecia incomodar nenhum pouco aquela pessoa, que entrara no local sem problemas, sentando no lugar de frente a outro indivíduo, que agora o olhava com uma expressão de impaciência.

- Boa noite, Yao...

- Está atrasado, aru! - Ralhou o menor, antes de abocanhar outro bolinho. O recém-chegado sorriu antes de sentar-se.

- Desculpe por isso, da... O que está comendo?

- Qing tang yu wan, aru...

- Acho que vou pedir isso também... - E chamou um garçom que passava perto da mesa, fazendo seu pedido. O outro suspirou.

- Ivan... Está quase pronta, aru...

- Da? - O informante fitou-o com um pouco de surpresa. Mas não muita, ao menos não tanto quanto a primeira vez que Yao proferiu aquelas palavras.

- Os testes estão indo bem, provavelmente...

- Você não precisa fazer isso...

- É o que eu quero fazer, aru! Vai dar certo dessa vez... - Braginski suspirou. Pelo visto, aquilo ainda ia se repetir várias vezes... O garçom voltara, trazendo o prato de sopa.

- Poderia trazer uma vodka também?

- Não devia beber tanto, aru!

- Não me preocupo com isso, da... De cirrose hepática eu não vou morrer, da... - Dessa vez foi o chinês que suspirou, um suspiro aborrecido.

- Você vai permanecer, mas eu vou envelhecer e morrer, aru... Eu não quero isso, aru... - Disse em um tom de voz quase inaudível, mas que não passou despercebido para o informante, que tratou de levantar-se.

- Vamos continuar esse jogo, da... - E aproximou-se do menor, tocando seu queixo. Mas, de qualquer modo, nenhum dos dois teve tempo de dizer palavra alguma. Uma melodia suave foi ouvida, levando a mão do russo ao próprio bolso, tirando de lá o celular, que costumava tocar nos piores momentos possíveis.

- Дерьмо... - Ivan murmurou ao ver o número na tela. Vindo do seu escritório àquele horário com certeza era Raivis. Simplesmente desligou o aparelho, voltando a se sentar e pensando na punição que daria ao pequeno. Enquanto tomava um gole da vodka, que ainda estava intocada na mesa, ouviu a voz de Yao, agora estranhamente agitado.

- Ivan! Olhe pela janela, aru! - Ao fazer o que o chinês disse, o informante empalideceu.

- Natalia? C-Como ela me achou?

- Vamos sair pelos fundos, aru! - Colocou na mesa o dinheiro equivalente aos dois qing tang yu wan e à vodka, seguindo o Braginski até a porta dos fundos em seguida. Tudo isso numa velocidade impressionante, sendo que poucos segundos depois, uma bielorrussa adentrava o lugar com uma expressão maníaca.

- Брат! - Àquela altura, o russo já estava longe. Mas não era como se sua irmã não conseguisse rastreá-lo... Talvez se certo letão passasse a ser mais rápido...

-.-.-.-.-.

_Não há ninguém online_

-.-.-.-.-.

**I'm the hero** - "Eu sou o herói"... Mas acho que não precisava traduzir isso ^^'

**Qing Tang Yu Wan** - Sopa de bolinhos de peixe, típica da culinária chinesa. A sopa é clara, os bolinhos são brancos, delicados e lisos. A sopa é feita com toucinho defumado, cogumelos, brotos de bambu e ervilhas (Wikipédia)

**Дерьмо** - "Merda" em russo (Google Tradutor)

**Брат** - "Irmão" em russo (Google Tradutor)

-.-.-.-.-.

_FRUK lover _

Suas perguntas vão ser respondidas ao longo da fic ^^

Talvez umas demorem mais que as outras, quem sabe? ^w^

Quanto a FrUK/UKFr, não tenho nada planejado quanto a isso, mas não planejei quase nada nessa fic... Então há chances de aparecer sim :3

Que bom que está gostando ^^

Obrigada pela review /^^/

-.-.-.-.-.

_Callope_

Em alguns pontos são buracos, em outros, verdadeiros abismos xD

E tem coisas que vão demorar bastante pra ser explicadas...

Mesmo a reunião dos Imortais, é possível que só venha a ser mostrado em algum flashback...

E tem aquela outra questão relacionada aos chats...

É, parece que vai demorar pra acabar ºwº

Fico feliz que esteja gostando ^^

Obrigada pela review \^^\

-.-.-.-.-.

De qualquer modo, tem uns países bem OOC aí D:

Mas a história está fluindo! Rumo a um quarto capítulo? \^^\

Críticas? Elogios? Sugestões? Ameaças de morte? ^w^

**As chances de a Natalia alcançar Ivan são inversamente proporcionais à quantidade de reviews ^^**


End file.
